In some lighting systems, light for projection is sourced by emission of light from a lamp or laser. The emitted light is often reflected and focused upon for projection for illuminating a specific area. The emitted light can have a white-correlated (“white”) color temperature, so a white light is projected for illumination, such as illumination of a dark road when driving a vehicle. Some vehicles mechanically couple the steering wheel to a headlight assembly, so the projected light is redirected from straight ahead (e.g., perpendicular the vehicle's front) to either a left or right orientation, according to a direction in which the vehicle is turning. However, such systems are often cumbersome and require sufficient area to pivot an entire headlight assembly. Also, additional calibration procedures and/or operational power can be needed for proper operation of the steerable headlight assemblies.